Somebody Else
by LexiKiryuu
Summary: Yuki is a girl who loves the anime Hakuouki and watches it all the time. Well, one night she goes to bed after watching all of it and thinks about Souji and how awesome it would be to meet him and be in their world. Well, when she wakes up, she realizes that he wish came true. She should happy,but she's not too sure of this because they all act as though they know her, but how?
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the middle of the odd town, in strange clothing that I wasn't used to. I had gone to sleep in my bed, but woke up in this strange place, in the middle of the street. I looked around at the empty street around as I gripped onto my clothes. I was scared, being in the dark and in a strange land didn't help in the least. I jumped a mile when I heard yelling, scaring me out of my thoughts. I, though, was stupid enough to run towards the yelling, hoping that maybe there could be someone who could help me.

When I reach the crowd of men, I gasp, noticing the light blue and white robes some of them are wearing. That's when the night before came flying back to me.

* * *

 _I was on my bed as I watched one of my favorite Animes, Hakuouki. I had watched the whole thing in one day. The two movies, all three seasons and the OVA's. I had cried when I had found out that Souji, my favorite character, had found out that he was sick, when he drank The Water of Life, and also when he died to protect Chizuru and Hijikata. I had finally gone to sleep after I finished it all. As I was drifting off into my dreams, I couldn't stop thinking about Souji, thinking about how it would be if I had been there. Would I have been able to help and stop some of those thing's from happening?  
As I was about to fall asleep, though, I had heard someone speaking to me, but couldn't understand them as I was, then, out cold._

* * *

After I remembered everything, I stood, wide-mouthed, staring at them. But, what finally made me snap out of it was when I saw blood splattering the ground and the person who had cut the other human being. I hid down an ally, covering my mouth as I tried to keep quiet. I sat there, scared, as I could hear their screams and protests as the other men in the blue and white robes cut them down, splattering their blood all over the place. I sat there, hiding, but then I heard footsteps, and they were coming closer to where I was.

 _'Please. . . Someone help me!'_ I thought as I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. I could smell the blood as one of the men stood next me, ready to strike. . . But, it never came down on me. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes, just to see what was stopping my death from coming, but my eyes opened wide when I saw that the man in the blue and white robe was headless as he fell to the ground with a hard _Thump_. I almost had a heart attack when I realized that the head was right by me, instead, I screamed, bloody murder.

I froze when I saw that someone was standing where the dead man was standing. My eyes followed up their legs until I could faintly see a face in the dim light that was coming from the stars and the half moon. My eyes widened when I recognized that face, but before I could speak, I had passed out from the scare that I had just witnessed.

But, before I had fully last it, I had one last thought.

' _Souji. . . ? But, how?'_

* * *

When I woke up, I refused to open my eyes. I had a killer headache and I was scared that if I opened them, then the pain would get even worse. As I laid there, though, after remembering what had just happened, I bolted up right and looked around. But, that was a mistake. I clutched at my head, which felt like it was going to split open and my brain was going to fall out. I was in so much pain that I didn't even notice the door to the room being opened. That's when I started feeling sick to my stomach. I covered my mouth and got up, running towards the door, but someone was blocking me, so I ended up throwing up on them.

I felt bad after I had done it, even though I knew that I couldn't help it, but I felt even worse when I noticed who I had just threw up on. I covered my mouth when I saw the youngest of the Shinsengumi, covered in my own vomit. He just stared down at his dirty clothes in surprise.

"Oh, my god. . ." I whispered to myself. When he noticed that I was still looking at him, he scratched the back of his neck with one hand while he put the other one up to reassure me that it was okay.

"Hey, don't worry about it. . . It wasn't your fault! It's not like you could hold it in forever." He told me as he chuckled, but that didn't make me feel any better. I was about to cry because not only was I in front of one of my favorite guys from Hakuouki, but I had also just gotten sick on him. When he noticed the tears in my eyes, he started to freak out. "Hey, um. . . You don't have to cry! Do you feel that bad? I don't know what to do. . ." He told me, as he looked out the door, looking for some help as I slid down onto the floor.

That's something you should know about me; after I get sick, I get really moody and start crying at the littlest thing's. I started to wipe at my eyes, trying not to cry and look like a cry baby, but I froze when I heard another voice in the room with us.

"Heisuke! What did you do to her? I knew you weren't good with girls, but I didn't think you would make her cry!" I looked up to see two more guys that I knew; Sano and Shinpachi, teasing the youngest yet again.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything to her! Besides, she's the one that threw up on me!" He argued with them while I just sat on the floor, head still killing me and feeling sick, again. As Shinpachi was still teasing Heisuke, Sano noticed me and knelt on the floor in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me nicely, but then I covered my mouth, not wanting to get sick on someone else. When he noticed this, he looked up at the other two. "Hey, can you guys go get Chizuru? We need her." They both shut up and went running to go find the only other female here that I knew of. While I was zoned out, though, Sano had grabbed a bucket and placed it in front of me just in time because more stuff came flying out of my mouth. It wouldn't stop coming out and all Sano did was gently rub my back and hold back my hair.

"It's okay. . . Just let it out." He whispered to me. After a few minuets of this, I was finally done, but still had my headache. That's when I noticed that Chizuru had entered the room.

She gave me medicine and told me to lay down, but after she had told me what to do, someone had came in, telling them to get me to somewhere else to see someone.

Chizuru didn't want me to move, but they insisted that I go now.

"Fine, but someone must carry her, and it's best if it's not someone she got sick on." And she looked down at me, like she knew me. I didn't understand why, but now that I thought about it, they were all acting as if they me. . . But, why? I didn't know, but I stood up, wanting to walk instead of being carried. Chizuru was about to yell at me, but then I looked at her.

"I don't know how you people know me, but I can walk. My headache is gone, so I'm fine." I told them. That's when I froze, not understanding what was wrong with me. Why did I snap at her? I don't understand this at all. But, maybe if I see Hijikata, then I could find some answers.

* * *

 **Hi! Well, I know that I haven't done anything on here for awhile and this is it, but I don't have a name for it, yet. . . I would like ideas, please!**

 **Thanks for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the middle of the room while I was surrounded by a ring of men, all of them I knew, but they also knew me somehow. I stared at three of them, though, knowing that they were the ones who wanted me here in the first place. Hijikata, Kondou and Sannan.

"Kiryuu-san, why were you out so late at night? And why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Kondou ask me, which all I did was look at the floor. I knew who he was talking to, but that wasn't my last name. My last name is Sanada and I don't know anyone with the last name of Kiryuu. All of this seemed weird since they knew me. I was scared, but also relieved when someone came running in, yelling that someone was here. I turned to look at the door as everyone rushed out. "Souji, Heisoke, you two stay here and watch Kiryuu-san." Kondou told them as he ran out the door, along with everyone else.

I didn't get what was going on as I sat there, staring blankly at the open door. I looked next to me to see Souji sitting with his back pressed against the wall, while Heisuke was sitting on a cushion with his back straight. Souji looked like he was sleeping if it wasn't for his smirk. His arms were crossed, his head down. Heisuke, on the other hand, got up and checked out the door. When he didn't see what he was looking for, he pulled his head back in and looked over at me, then at Souji.

"Souji! Do you think it would be safer if we took her to her room or if we kept her here?" He was freaking out while the other Shinsengumi just sat there, as calm as a tree.

"Heisuke, just chill. We'll be safe here." He told the younger male, who ended up just sitting next to me. After a few minuets, though, of us sitting in there, Chizuru came in. She looked at us as she tried to catch her breath. It looked like she had been running or something.

"Kondou-san ask me to come get Yuki, but. . . He doesn't want her left alone. He wants Souji to stay with her at all times." At those words, I could hear Souji chuckle while Heisuke started murmuring about how he wished that it was him who had to follow me around. I stared up at Chizuru as she kept breathing heavily. While I was lost in my thoughts, Souji had stood up and had made his way over to me. I jumped a mile when I felt a hand on my head. When I looked up, I stared into a pair of emerald green eyes. He held out his hand to me and I reached up and took it, not understanding why I would do it so willingly.

I stood up and followed Souji, blushing as I did so. My heart and mind were being overpowered because I was holding Souji's hand and he was my favorite out of all the Shinsengumi. I stared down at my feet, trying to refrain from tripping and falling. I tightened my grip on his hand, but loosened when someone hugged me, forcing me to release his warm hand. My eyes widened as I stared ahead of me, unable to see all of the person hugging me other then their long black hair which was back in a ponytail.

"Yuki! I'm so happy to see you! I'm happy that they didn't-" The males voice was cut short when I saw that Souji had placed the tip of his sword in the middle of the back of the person who was hugging me.

"Let her go. It is plain to see that she doesn't feel the same about you." When the person retreated a few steps back, I could see that it was some man. I have no clue who he was, but, again, this person seemed to know who I was. While he was staring at me, though, my childishness came out and I slowly made my way around him to hide behind behind the only man I did know. The man who had hugged me stared at me in disbelief, but I had no clue why. That's when he glared at Souji as he started to unsheathe his sword, but was stopped by the tip of a sword to his throat. That didn't stop him from glaring and speaking. "How could you? You have brainwashed her." He hissed through his gritted teeth.

I hid even more, so I could no longer see what was going on. I was scared and had no clue what was going on. My eyes flew open when I felt a hand on me. That's when I realized something. I didn't _really_ know anyone here. I had only seen them in an anime and yet, they seem to know me.

'I've had enough of this. . . I wanna go home!' I thought as I started running away from Souji and the strange man. I ran as fast as I could, trying to find a way out of this maze. I felt like a scared little animal, trying to run away from the people who had caught me. No matter where I went, though, I just couldn't find a way out. Everywhere was a dead end. I started crying, wanting to be back home, in my bed.

"Kiryuu-san! Stop!" I heard someone yell from behind me. More voices started to call for me, then. That's when I finally couldn't take it anymore. I stopped and turned to look at everyone, tears rolling down my pale cheeks.

"That's not my name!" I screamed at them as I fell to my knees. I buried my face in my hands. "That's not my name. . . I'm Yuki Sanada. . . Not Yuki Kiryuu. . ." I whispered. I know that I was acting like a child and I didn't care. I was scared. I had almost been killed, gotten sick, sent to a new world and. . . I had had enough of all this. My life went from being totally boring to being sent somewhere else. What did I do to make this happen to _me_?!


	3. Chapter 3

I felt bad for yelling at everyone as I sat in the middle of the room which was supposed to be my bedroom. I had been placed in there after I had calmed down enough to let people touch me. They wanted to talk about my sudden outburst without me around. I wasn't even being guarded. I knew that I had over done it, but I just couldn't help it since I had been through so much in a short amount of time.

After what seemed like an hour, they finally sent someone to come get me. I felt shy when I saw Heisuke this time.

"Come on. . . Everyone wants to see you now." He told me as scratched the back of his neck. He was smiling at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile, even a fake one. I knew that he was there when I yelled at everyone and I felt bad for that even happening. I slowly got up and made my way over to him. But, me being the klutz I am, I stepped wrong and started to go down. Before I could hit the ground, though, the young man who had come to get me caught me. I stared up into his blue-green eyes. All I could think of was how much I loved their color. When I realized how close we were, I quickly pulled away, but that was a mistake.

When I pulled back, I twisted my ankle the wrong way and made it hurt, causing me to cry out in pain a little.

I landed on my butt on the floor and Heisuke came to check on me, a look of worry on his face.

"Yuki. . . Are you okay?" He asked, reaching for my swollen ankle, but I pushed his hand away, got up carefully and started towards the door way. "Yuki, I don't think you should be-"

"I'm fine. . . I don't need you to help me because I don't want to be a burden. . ." I said as I limped out of there, Heisuke walking right next to me, making sure I don't fall back down. I limped down the hall and I could feel the cloth of Heisuke's sleeves. I don't think he noticed since it was only the cloth and not his skin. I was confident, but once I entered the room where everyone else was, it all disappeared. Instead, I felt regret, shy and nervous. As I stared at everyone, I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I knew that everyone in the room were people that I yelled at.

"If you aren't our Yuki Kiryuu, then who are you?" I stared at Kondou. He was looking at me with a straight face. I looked down at my feet as I walked into the room and sat in the middle of everyone. I could feel their eyes on me, knowing that they were all wondering the same thing. I breathed in, taking in a deep breath, then started explaining everything that I knew.

"My name is Yuki Sanada. I am a seventeen year old girl and I love watching anime which are Japanese shows. . . I come from the year 2016. I don't know the Yuki that you guys think I am, but all I know is I fell asleep one night and when I woke up, I was in the middle of a dirt road wearing these clothes." I told them, staring Kondou in the eyes. I couldn't believe that I was telling them this and I knew that they thought I was crazy, but I wasn't. I was telling the truth and I am going to stick with it. I could tell by the way that Kondou, Hijikata and Sannan were looking at each other that they didn't believe me. It made me so angry that I had to prove it to them. I thought about it for a few minuets, but before I could say it, Kondou spoke to me.

"Yuki. . . You must still be feeling sick from when your head was hurting and you got sick on Heisuke. . . How about you go lay down and-"

"No! I can prove to you that I'm telling the truth! Um. . . I know that Souji is sick! And-" They all just ignored me. Kondou told Heisuke to take me to my room and make sure that I stayed there, but that's when I realized something else. "I also know that Heisuke, Souji and Sannan are Rasetsu!" I insisted before I could leave the room. And I guess I said the right thing because everyone in the room froze. Heisuke was the closest to me, but I could no longer see his face because he had turned it away from my view. I had a feeling that they never told their Yuki about Rasetsu's. I looked around the youngest male in the Shinsengumi to look at everyone else in the room. Even Chizuru was frozen in shock.

After the shock of what I just said wore off, Kondou looked at me in the eyes, his brown eyes staring straight into my blue ones.

"Yuki Sanada, as you say your name is, how have you come to find out this information?" The leader asked me. I stood my ground.

"As I told you, I am from the future and I ended up here, in your time. In my time, I have learned your story and I know what happens. Including the fact about you having Rasetsu's, which are creatures that can't stand the smell or sight of blood because they wish to drink it. Their hair turns white while their eyes turn blood red and they. . ."I stopped. I was going too far with what I knew. But, as soon as I had stopped speaking, I felt so lightheaded and the pain rushed back to me, reminding me that my ankle had been injured.

Heisuke was the closest one to me, but he wasn't the one who saved me from hitting the ground. Instead, as he yelled my name, Souji caught me. I looked around the room, but my eyes wouldn't focus, no matter how much I tried to force them. I didn't know what was going on. I tried to sit up, pushing Souji away from me, but I didn't last. I realized that I was freezing and my breath was coming out heavily. When I leaned against Souji, I could feel his warmth. I was jealous of how hot he was while I was so cold.

My eye lids started to get heavier, so I closed them for what seemed like a second, but when I opened them again, I was being rushed somewhere. I had no clue where I was, but all I knew was that all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball with my ninja turtle blanket and go to sleep, but my head was in so much pain that I was too scared to even move an inch, thinking that if I did, then it would split in half, causing me to die. I could feel my face getting wet and I knew that I was crying. I knew that it was because of my head. I wasn't good with pain and this was more then I could handle. I started bawling my eyes out, knowing that it wouldn't help with the pain, but unable to stop.

"Ow. . . Ow! Make it. . . Stop." I sobbed as I could feel something under my hand. I gripped onto it, holding it as tightly as I could within my fist.

"Yuki. . . You are going to be alright. . ." I heard a voice speak, but I didn't hear anything afterwards.

* * *

 **Well, that's where this one ends! Thanks for reading!**

 **So, what do you think is wrong with Yuki? Huh? Well, You will have to wait for the next chapter to come out! Also, I was hoping that you guys could send me in some ideas for this. Like, who do you think Yuki Kiryuu is to the Shinsengumi? And how did Yuki Sanada get there in someone elses body?**

 **Well, I hope you will read the next chapter, See ya later! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

When I came to, I was so warm that I thought that I was in heaven. But when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was just laying down on a bed on the floor, buried under a couple of blankets. I was laying on my side, curled up in a ball, how I often woke up. It was so warm, I cuddled even more under the heavy thing. When I opened my eyes, though, to look around, they widened when I saw a dark silhouette in the corner by the door. It was hard to see since it was dark in the room, but when I sat up to look at it, I realized that it was Souji. I smiled when I saw his sleeping form. Everything that had happened to me rushed back to me in a wave, but it didn't scared me.

I crawled over to him and sat next to him, feeling wide awake. I covered him up with one of the blankets that had been covering me as I stood up, opening the door and inhaling the fresh air from the silent night. The cool night air felt so good on my skin and when I heard a little noise from beside me, I whipped my head to my right to see Heisuke sitting on the wooden floor, back against the paper and wooden door, out cold. I smiled as I went back inside, grabbed another blanket and placed it on him, making sure that he wouldn't catch a cold.

I still had a blanket to cover up with, so someone had covered me up with three of those heavy blankets. I slowly made my way down the steps until my bare feet were on the soft grass. I giggled when I felt how cold it was and how soft it was compared to the grass back home. I could never walk barefoot in my yard back home because, if I did, then I risked those little prickly balls getting stuck in my feet and trust me, they really hurt.

I stared up at the starry night sky, looking for the big dipper and ended up just staring up at the full moon. I always loved looking up at the night sky. I was zoned out on how beautiful the night time sky was, that I didn't notice the foot steps that were coming up behind me.

I jumped a mile when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, smacking their hand off of me, but stopped when I saw Heisuke standing there, looking at me with widened eyes. But, when I saw it was him, I remembered from the anime when he died.

That led me to remember how everyone died. I hugged him, wrapping my arms tightly around neck. I burled my face deeply into the nook in his neck. He slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around me, not understanding why I had hugged him so suddenly.

"Yuki. . . I'm happy you aren't sick anymore." I could feel him stroking my short hair. That caused me to giggle as I pressed my face deeper into his neck. He pulled away and stared at me, a question on his face that he wouldn't ask me, but I knew what it was.

"Sorry. . . I was just thinking that out of everyone here right now, I have the shortest hair." I smiled up at him. That's when I realized just how told this young man was. He was only a few inches taller then me while everyone else, other then Chizuru, was taller then me by at least a foot or so. I stared at his long hair and remembered when my hair was long.

"Yuki. . . If you're not our Yuki, then. . . What do you think happened to her?" I stared up at him, wondering the same thing. It was a good question, but I didn't have an answer to it, so instead, I asked him a question of my own.

"Who was Yuki Kiryuu? Like. . . Why was she here and how did everyone here know her?" I asked him. That's when he looked taken aback. He looked down at the soft grass beneath our feet as he thought about it. When he was ready, he looked me in he eyes again.

"Well, like you, she is only seventeen. . . You probably thought that she was a girly girl, but she wasn't. . . She loved to practice with a sword when she could and rarely dressed like that. . . She was one of the few girls here, but she was here before Chizuru ever got here." He told me. We ended up sitting on the soft grass as Heisuke told me about the girl whose body I was in, the girl who I had come to replace. As he told me more, I listened, but I was also slowly getting more and more tired. I laid my head on Heisuke's lap, laying on my side as he stroke my short brown hair.

* * *

When the sun rose, it shinned straight into my eyes, but that's not what woke me up. I woke up to the sound of yelling and fighting. I was back inside and laying on the bed, but the blanket that I had covered Souji up with was just crumpled on the floor. I sat up and rubbed at my eye, yawning as I did so. I stood up and made my way to the door and when I reached it, I froze. I hadn't realized that the fighting was right outside my door and it wasn't just two voices. Outside my door, I could hear Heisuke and Souji fighting, but then I heard the other guys voices too.

I opened the door a crack to look out and gasped.

"You are an idiot! How could you do that?!" Souji yelled as he turned in a small circle, running his fingers through his hair.

"Souji, just calm do-"

"How can I?! Heisuke is an idiot for letting her out of bed and walk around so soon! Dr. Matsumoto told us to make sure she didn't get out of bed for at least a week and _he_ " - Souji pointed at Heisuke -"let her get up and walk around! Don't you realized how _stupid_ that was?!" Souji wasn't just going off on the youngest male, but also on anyone who tried to calm him down.

"Well, sorry, but I wasn't the one who was supposed to be watching her, but fell asleep instead!" Heisuke yelled back. He hadn't said anything until then, but he was fighting back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had two guys fighting over me. This was a huge shock for me because back home, no guy even wasted a look at me.

"Souji, Heisuke. . . Stop fighting. The same girl you two are fighting over is in the room that you're right next to and you aren't being quiet!" I heard Hijikata scold the two, but, for once, that didn't even stop them.

The thing is, what I'm sick with is something that they can't help. ' _I guess that when I transferred into this body, my illness came with me._ ' I thought as I stared out the crack.

"Well, you knew about what the doc had said, yet you still went against it! I thought you cared for her, you little brat!" Souji yelled, pulling me back to the present. They still hadn't stopped fighting.

"I do, but you were the one who said that you wanted to watch her! You know you are sick and couldn't stay awake, but you still did it! If it was me who stayed in there to watch her, then I wouldn't have fallen asleep!" After those words left Heisuke's mouth, putting the blame on Souji's tuberculosis, I forced the door open and looked out at them. It was all my fault.

"Stop it! Stop fighting over me! I shouldn't have come here. . . I wish you would have just let me get killed by those Rasetsu." I said as I slammed the door back shut. I hid under the heavy blanket like a little child who was scared of the monsters of the night, but I was just mad at myself for wanting to come here in the first place.

' _If I hadn't have came here, then I wouldn't have messed up their lives like I have. . .'_ I thought as I covered my head, not wanting anyone to come in. I couldn't hear the fighting anymore, but I did hear the sound of the paper and wooden door opening.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked a male voice, but I didn't answer. I just wanted to go home and have them forget that I was ever here.

* * *

 **Well, I just posted two chapters in one day! Yay me! I don't think I'll post a third, but I will be working on it after I post this one.**

 **Thanks for reading this and I hope that you liked it and will read the next one. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

I hid under the heavy blanket like a little child who was scared of the monsters of the night, but I was just mad at myself for wanting to come here in the first place.

' _If I hadn't have came here, then I wouldn't have messed up their lives like I have. . .'_ I thought as I covered my head, not wanting anyone to come in. I couldn't hear the fighting anymore, but I did hear the sound of the paper and wooden door opening.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked a male voice, but I didn't answer. I just wanted to go home and have them forget that I was ever here.

I refused to peek out and when he tried to pull it back, I held onto it and wouldn't let go. The good thing about Sano is that he didn't force the blanket back. He let it go when he couldn't pull it off lightly and just sat down next to me. If he was trying to fool me into thinking that he wasn't there anymore, he should have sat quieter. After about half an hour of me not coming out from under my blanket, he tried to pull it off again, this time succeeding with the removal of the blanket. Once it was off of me, I squinted at the bright light and covered my eyes. I was just laying on my side, curled into a ball, waiting for him to pull off the blanket, but I wasn't waiting for the brightness that came with it.

I hissed at him and the light like I was either a cat or a vampire, which only made him chuckle. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" He ask me. I just stared up at him, not saying a word. For some reason, I felt like I was really close to him, but I didn't know why, other then the chance of the other Yuki being close to him.

"Sano. . . What was Yuki to you?" I asked him instead of answering the question he had asked me. He, then, looked at me with plain shock plain on his face. I could tell that I had caught him off guard.

"Well. . . She was a cousin of mine. . . We grew up together and she often followed me around since I was like an older brother to her." He told me, but that just caused me to remember how he dies and it almost made me cried. I almost cried when everyone of the guys died. I almost stopped watching it, but just couldn't bring myself to. I looked away from him, feeling bad for replacing his cousin. "But, don't worry. . . You are almost like her, somehow." I looked back up at him with sad eyes, remembering what I caused to happen earlier.

"Did Souji and Heisuke stop fighting?" I asked him. It seemed like the more we spoke, the more he was feeling like an older brother to me, someone I could talk about anything to. He smiled a gentle smile at me.

"They stopped. . . Once they realized how they were making you feel, they stopped." I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling that was above us. I still felt bad for causing them to fight.

"I'm sorry. . ."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For all the burden that I dropped on everyone. . . I have an illness that can't be cured and even the doctors in my time don't know what's wrong with me. . . I am dying, but back home, the doctors and my mom wouldn't tell me, but I knew." I told him. I didn't look to see how he was looking at me, but I knew that he was just staring at me with plain old shock. I had never told anyone about that, but I felt that I had to tell someone, even if they were a stranger to me. "I have had this illness since I was seven. . . I could never do the same stuff as other kids my age. . . All I could do was stay home, sometimes in bed. . ." I went on. I just couldn't stop telling this _stranger_ about my illness. But, all of it was true.

"Yuki. . . Is this true?" As an answer, I turned my head to look at him. I was holding them in, but seeing the look on his face made something inside of me just go all soft and start crying.

"Sano. . . I am slowly dying and there is nothing I can do to stop it. . . I'm _dying_." I hiccuped as I looked at him. I just laid there, unmoving, as I felt my tears leaving wet streaks down the side of my face. I didn't know what to do because I hated crying in front of people. I slowly sat up, wiping at my eyes to erase all signs of tears, but, before I knew what was happening, Sano, the only other person in that room, pulled me close to him in an embrace.

My eyes widened as my face was pressed to his chest as I felt his heart beating against my cheek.

I carefully and slowly wrapped my arms around his thick and muscled body. When I had my hands on his back, I gripped the only cloth there. If that cloth wasn't there, then he would have scratch marks all over his back. I could feel his hot breath on the top of my head, his lips kissing my hair as he held me as close to him as he could get me.

* * *

After hugging and rocking me for at least ten more minuets, he let go, but didn't leave. We talked for a few more minuets. After that, we left the room, but I kept trying to hide my face, because I didn't want anyone seeing my red eyes or cheeks. As we walked, I walked behind Sano, but, while I was staring down at the floor, he insisted that I hold his hand. I didn't resist and went with it, not wanting to fall anymore then I already had.

"Hey, Sano! I wanna go out for a drink, do you wanna come?" I heard someone ask. I knew who it was, but stayed quiet. My gripped on Sano's hand became tighter as I placed my forehead in the middle of his back.

"Sorry, Shinpachi, but I can't right now. . . I'm a little busy at the moment." He told his friend and the next thing I knew, I saw Shinpachi out of the corner of my eye.

"Yuki! But. . . Sano, if Souji sees you then you're going to have a fight on your hands." That just caused the other male to shrug, not caring the least bit. "Well, then. . . I'll let you do whatever you need to do. And Yuki? Don't push it." And with that he was walking off.

"Well, we should hurry up. . . Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I nodded, but when I coughed, he knew that I was lying. He shook his head as he knelt down on the floor in front of me, his back towards me. "Get on. . . I will carry you for at least a few minuets. . . And don't resist my offer." And I obeyed him. I climbed on, ever though I hated being carried.

After I was on, he stood and bounced me a little, making sure he had a good grip on me. He walked for a few minuets, looking for Souji and Heisuke while I just laid my head on his back.

We didn't say much until I heard yelling. My head perked up and looked around as I listened, knowing who it was. I slid off of Sano's back, not saying a word as I ran to where the voices were coming from, ignoring the yelling coming from behind me, telling me to stop. When I reached the door, I just threw it open. What I saw inside was the two that I was looking for, staring at me. The thing is, though, they both had white hair and red eyes.

My eyes widened when I saw this. But, right away, they turned back to themselves. Heisuke took a few steps towards me as Souji looked away, ashamed that I had just seem them as Rasetsu's. I didn't move even when Heisuke touched my cheek.

"Yuki. . ." He whispered my name, scared that I wouldn't like him anymore since I had seen his other side. I didn't do anything. But I did push him out of the way when I heard Souji coughing.

"Souji!" I yelled as I knelt by him as he coughed more and more, unable to stop as he dropped to his knees. He was coughing so badly that, after he moved his hand to smile up at me, he threw up _a lot_ of blood. He leaned against me and I knew that this was bad, real bad. "Someone. . . Go get help! Souji needs help!"

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! I'm happy that you made it through this chapter! I kind of realized that the other chapter had more Heisuke while this one had more Sano. Wondering why?**

 **Well, the truth is that I didn't do it on purpose! I listen to music while I'm working on it and I came across the song Butterfly and, this is how it happened, I watched two of them and the first one was Heisuke and the other was Sano!**

 **In other words, it was my mind that was making it happen!**

 **Well, yep! So, thanks for reading this and I hope you have a nice day! Again, if you have any ideas, just tell me them and I might use them. . . Bye!**

 **P.S I couldn't spell them! I kept spelling it thm or thme!**


	6. Chapter 6

I laid next to Souji as he slept. Dr. Matsumoto had told him to just rest, but he refused to until I forced him to which ended up with me laying next to him. I gently stroked his hair and moved some of it out of his face. His hair was surprisingly soft compared to mine. I would have fallen asleep, but I was too scared to, worried that I might be sent home. I wanted to go home, but not anymore. I was too worried about Souji to go home, but I also wasn't feeling so hot. I turned my face away, covered my mouth and coughed into my sleeve.

' _What if I end up dying in this world. . . ? Did God give me this one last wish before I die?_ ' I smiled as I thought. It made me sad, but also happy. Thinking about it, though, made me start crying. I loved the though of dying in this world, but I also hated it because. . .

". . . I. . . Don't wanna. . . Die. . ." I whispered. I stood up, not waking Souji, and left the room. I knew I would, but I was so scared and the only person who knew about it was Sano. I moved so I was in the grass and hiding, not wanting anyone to see me crying.

' _Don't worry. . . Everything will be alright.'_ I straightened my back as I stared at nothing in particular. That wasn't myself thinking that, that was a totally different voice then my own. That's also the first time in awhile that I didn't have a headache, a cough or I just plain old didn't feel horrible. ' _Please, don't be scared. . . I am the Yuki from this time, then one whose body you are in.'_ I was getting ready to ask her something, but stopped short when I heard someone call out my name. I knew that it was Souji. I had promised him that I wouldn't leave his side, that I would be the last thing he saw when he went to sleep and the first thing he would see when he woke up.

I looked down at the extra green grass with guilt. I knew that I had worried him, but when I was about to yell where I was, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth from behind. I tried to gasp, but I barely got any air through the fingers that were pressed against my mouth. I was scared. It couldn't have been one of the other guys because they wouldn't have done it this tightly.

I thrashed around, trying to get loose, but the person wouldn't let me go, no matter how much I moved around.

"Stop moving. . . It is really annoying." I froze when I heard that voice. I remember it from the anime and I am frozen in fear because he is standing right behind me. "Now, I will only let go of you if you swear to me that you won't run or scream, got it?" I nodded, unable to speak through his hand. But, he slowly removed it, letting me breath as I was spun around to meet a pair of blood red eyes. He had moved his hand off my mouth, but not his other hand from around my waist, pinning my small body to his.

I glared at him, wondering what he wanted from me. Again, I tried to pull away, but didn't succeed. I looked down at where he had placed his hands, hoping that at least one of them was close enough to my mouth so I could bite it, but they were both around my waist, keeping me really close to his body. When I heard someone calling me again, this time I think it was Heisuke, I tried to turn to look, but I couldn't because Kazama pulled me as close to his body as he could as he took a few steps back, then jumped over the wall. Because I wasn't expecting it, I grabbed onto his clothes as best as I could and forced my scream in. He did, in fact, have me swear that I wouldn't run or scream and I was going to obey because a swear is better then a promise.

"What do you want wit me?" I asked him as I pulled away when I felt my feet touch the ground. He looked down at me, but then he knitted his brows together.

"You look like Yuki, but. . . You are not her. . . Who are you?" He asked me. I just stared at him.

"Wait. . . Why do you want her?"

"It's none of your business. . . Now, where is she?"

"I'm not answering until you do, Kazama." That caused him to stared down at me in a stuck up snotty kind of way. I hated how he did that in the anime, it always annoyed the heck out of me whenever he did the snotty rich kid look.

"I don't need to answer _you_. . . You are only a little human inside a body of a-" He stopped himself before he could say anymore, but he released me, pushing me up against the wall, instead. I looked at him with wide eyes, knowing what he was going to say.

"You mean. . . Yuki Kiryuu is an Oni? A Devil?" I was in total shock. I wouldn't have expected that because I hurt my ankle and it still faintly hurt.

"Don't you dare tell anyone. . . And how do you know?"

"Because I know. . . And you are the same as the others. I can't tell you anything I don't know." He was trying to scare me, but it wasn't working all the well. "I am not from here and I'm in some girls body. That's all I know. . . I don't even know how it happened!" He moved away from me, turned his back on me and started walking way from me. I glared after him and watched as he disappeared, leaving me all alone. I slid down the cool wall, though, when he was gone. I sat there, tired and breathing steadily, no matter how hard it was. I leaned my head back and looked up at the sky, seeing that it was changing colors because of the setting sun.

"Yuki! Everyone. . . I found her!" I looked over to my right, seeing Heisuke as he ran towards me. I just sat there, unmoving as I watched him running. He stopped when he was next to me and he dropped to his knees.

"Hey, Heisuke. . . What's up?" I asked as he stared at me, breathing heavily, unable to speak. I felt so tired that I couldn't move and it was hard enough to force a smile and keep my eyes open. When he knew that he couldn't speak yet, he leaned down and started hugging me, tightly.

"Yuki, you idiot. . . Why did you leave?" He asked me, and I could tell by his voice that he was really upset. That didn't surprise me. What did, though, was when he pulled away, looked the way he came, then, when he looked back at me, he gently placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened as he ran his fingers through my hair. It seemed like it lasted forever, but it only lasted a few seconds. When he pulled his soft lips away from mine, he looked at me with half lidded eyes. As he looked at me, he swept a lock of my brown hair out of my eyes. I was still shocked by what just happened. Not by the fact that I got shortly kidnapped by a Devil, but by the fact that Heisuke, the guy that I puked on when I first came here, just kissed me.

And, I don't know how I felt about it because I also like Somebody Else.

* * *

 **Well, there's that chapter! Well, what did you think? Heisuke kissed her! But, was he thinking of the old Yuki when he kissed her, or this one?**

 **I hope you liked it and I hope you have a nice night! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I. . . I'm not hungry. . ." I groaned from under the huge and heavy blanket I was under. I was really tired and not feeling too good.

"You need you eat. . . Come on. Even Souji is-"

"So? He's a lot stronger then me. . . I am just a weakling." I peeked out from under my blanket, seeing a pair of amber orbs. Sano has been trying to get me up for awhile now, but nothing is working. I think I was annoying him, too. I've been hiding under my blanket ever since Heisuke kissed me. At first, it had surprised me, but then I realized something.

Did Heisuke really kiss me because of me. . . Or because of Yuki Kiryuu, the girl whose body I'm in?

"Yuki. . . Please, get up." He begged me. My answer was. . . Pulling the blanket back down over my head. He didn't say anything else, just got up and left the room. The next thing I knew, though, is the door opens again. I get annoyed by this.

"I told you I'm not getting up, Sano!" I yelled, but the blanket was pulled away from me with a great force. My body went cold as I looked up at the person who did that, mad at them. Who I saw, though, wasn't who I thought it would be. "S-. . . Souji. . ." I stared at him as he leaned down and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and walking out of my room. I started struggling and yelling at him to put me down, but he didn't.

"But, Yuki. . . You said I was stronger then you because you are a weakling." I could hear the smirk in his voice. And that's what made me the most mad.

"Fine. . . But, I refuse to eat. Just so you know, as son as you let me go, I am running away." We were quiet the rest of the way and it wasn't the best thing in the world. When we arrived, he opened the door, walked in and set me down. I looked around, seeing who all was there, waiting for him to sit down, and once he did, I grabbed something from the plate, then made a break towards the door. I thought I would make it, but then, when I opened the door, I almost ran into Hijikata. I glared up at him, but then I remembered the dream I had the night before and wondered why it had to be _him_ of all people.

If you are wondering what that dream was about, this is it:

* * *

 _I was running from a long haired Kazama, hiding in sewers and behind trees. Finally, I came across this house. When I went up to it and knocked on the door, Hijikata opened the door._

 _Now, in my dream, we were in the modern world. He let me in and I was all over him, not leaving his side and always holding onto his sleeve. When he would sit in a chair, I would sit on the floor next to him and lay my head on his lap. Finally, I was standing in the kitchen, staring at the front door at the road. I was scared. I didn't see anyone, but I could sense that the long haired Kazama was close by, so I hid right around the corner where the people at the front door couldn't see me._

 _That's when I heard talking and Hijikata was talking to the long haired Kazama. He wanted to come in, but Hijikata wouldn't let him. Long haired Kazama forced hi way in, anyways. I tried to stay hidden, but I just couldn't. I went running out the back door to get away from him._

 _And he saw me and started chasing me._

* * *

That's when I woke up, of course. Yeah, the part with the long haired Kazama didn't stick with me, only how I was all over Hijikata.

(By the way, that was a dream I really did have. I had it a couple of nights ago. My favorite guys are all of them except for Hijikata and who am I all over in my dream? Freaking Hijikata!)

I turned around and walked back to where I was sitting before, between Souji and Heisuke. I ate, but didn't say a word the whole time. I was scared to speak, worried that I would let something slip that I don't want to.

"I want Heisuke to go on patrol with Saito. . . And Yuki can go with you." I froze with my mouth open and my hand on it's way to put food into my mouth. My head was still as I looked out of the corner of my eye to see how Heisuke was taking this. His reaction was the same as mine. Hand stopped in mid air while on its way to take food to his mouth. I looked at Hijikata again, and he was still eating, the same as everyone else in that room except for me, Heisuke and Souji. When we were done eating, I was forced, _forced_ , to go on patrol.

Souji was really angry, saying that I shouldn't go if he couldn't, but he was ignored.

I ended up just walking between Saito and Heisuke. I kept to myself, but when I heard yelling, I had to go check it out, just like when I first arrived here. When we arrived, I saw this lady, crying.

"Someone! Please help my son!" She cried as she pointed up in a tree. I looked up and saw a little boy, up in the tree, in tears while he hugged the branch.

"Mama!" He cried. I looked down underneath him to see what was there, just ground. The thing that was scaring him was the fact that the branch that he was hugging was about to break. I didn't waste no time, not even waiting for the guys that were supposed to stick with me to see where I was. I started climbing the tree. When I was half way up is when I finally heard Heisuke yelling at me to get down. I ignored him and kept on climbing.

It was hard to do in the clothes I was wearing, but I kept on getting higher off the ground, but closer to the child.

"Mama!" I cried again as I heard the branch crack. I started climbing faster, knowing that if I didn't get up there soon, then he would fall, and falling from where he was would kill him.

"Hey, you're okay. . . I'm almost there." I told him. He looked down at me. I stopped at the branch where he was at, sitting at the end and throwing my leg over it so I was sitting on it like it was a horse. "Can you come closer? I can't reach you. . ." I told the young child with a gentle voice. He tried, but then he screamed when the branch moved and creaked. I scooted down the branch until I could touch him. "So, what's your name?" I asked him as I tried to get his mind off of thing's.

"Re-Ren." He told me through his tears. I smiled, happy that he was working with me.

"Well, Ren, I'm Yuki. . . And I will get you. . . To your mom!" I told him as I finally got him right in front of me. I held him closely as I tried to figure out how to get both of us down, but before I could, the branch broke. Ren screamed as we fell, but I managed to grab onto another branch with my free hand. With my other hand, I held onto the boy tightly as he hanged on me. "Don't let go." I told him, using all my muscle to hold us up.

I looked down below us at the hard ground, but then I caught sight of Heisuke. I was scared, but I knew that if we fell just right, then I could save the little boy, but. . .

"Yuki! Hang on!" Heisuke was on the ground below us,

"Don't worry. . . I won't let you die." I whispered to Ren. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. That's when I remembered that the body that I was using was a Devil. I looked out ahead of me and almost lost my grip when I saw that Kazama was watching what was happening. I stared at him and he knew what I was thinking. I kept staring at him as I was getting ready to let go. "Ren, do not let go of me. Okay?" All I got was a nod. Then, I let go of the branch. We fell only for a short time before we stopped. I opened my eyes which I hadn't even realized were closed in the first place to see Kazama. He wasn't looking at me, but I held onto Ren as tightly as I could, making sure that he wouldn't get hurt.

When Kazama's feet touched the ground, he put me down and I put down Ren, who went running over to his mother. I was so happy that I saved him, even if a devil helped.

* * *

 **Well, that is chapter 7. . . Wow! I didn't think I would get that far, yet! How cool is that?**

 **Well, there is a poll on my profile page for which guy to choose from. You can choose between Souji, Kazama, Heisuke or Sano. I will let you guys choose, but you have to choose quickly because I am going really fast on this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good night!**


	8. Chapter 8

I turned around to thank the devil that had saved my life, but he was already gone. I wasn't surprised, but sure was it annoying.

"Yuki!" I heard only seconds before Heisuke was hugging me like he had when he found me the night before. I hugged him back, happy that someone was worried about me. He pulled away and placed his forehead on mine, his beautiful blue eyes staring right at me. I just loved his eyes because they were a really pretty shade of blue while they also reminded me of blue raspberry suckers. I blushed as I stared. He was really close to me and I knew that he was wanting to kiss me.

"Heisuke. . . I. . ." I whispered, but didn't get to finish because I was hugged from behind. I turned around to see the little boy that I had saved, Ren, hugging me. He was so cute.

"Thank you, miss. . . For saving me." He told me. I couldn't help but smile at his cute little face. I knelt down in front of him and ruffled his hair.

"You are welcome, Ren. . . Now, no more climbing trees, got it?" He nodded before running away, back to his mother.

"Well, aren't you good with kids?" I looked back up at Heisuke and smiled. I had always been good with kids because I grew up with lots of younger cousins. When I stood up, I leaned on Heisuke, not telling him that I was dizzy. He wrapped his arms around me as I stood there. I loved the way he was holding me right then. Back home, I never got held like this, but always wished I would be. It felt real nice. I could feel his heat and I could feel his heart beat against my cheek. "Hey. . . Are you going to fall asleep?" My head popped up, eyes half closed.

I was really tired and I hadn't realized that I was almost asleep against Heisuke's chest.

"I'm fine. . . Just really tired." He smiled at me as he started moving in closer to me. I was about to let him kiss me, but I turned my head at the last minuet, the same time that I realized what was happening, causing him to kiss my cheek. I saw the looked on his face when he noticed what I did and he looked away, looking sad and rejected. Because, that is what I did, I rejected him. I felt so bad, so much so that I almost cried. We started towards the Shinsengumi HQ in silence. Neither of us wanted to talk to the other.

I didn't even say anything when I realized that Saito wasn't with us. We were both so out of it that neither of us noticed the clouds going over the sun, making it dark. When I started getting wet, I stopped and looked up, finally realizing that there were rain clouds above my head. That is also when it started pouring. I looked around me, but realized that I couldn't even see Heisuke anymore.

I sighed, realizing that I was having a really bad day. I ran to take shelter, not wanting to catch a cold on top of what I was already sick with. When I found a safe place, I sat, only getting wet by a few drops here and there. I was freezing and it made me wish that I had Heisuke's heat, again. I sat there, leaning my head against the building that I was by. I was going to either wait until this storm stopped or until someone came to get me. I sat there for a few more hours, trying my best to stay awake.

There was very few people walking by and the only people that were out were using umbrellas. I coughed, the way that Souji coughs, and I kept going until I felt something in my hand. My first thought was that it was just my spit, but when I pulled it away, my eyes widened at what was in my hand. It wasn't spit. My hand had little splatters of red. I stuck my hand out it the rain, watching to shake as the rain washed away the little droplets of blood. When it was gone, I quickly pulled my hand back towards me, not believing what just happened.

My head laid against the coolness of the building, about to fall asleep.

"Aw. . . Honey! Look! We can't just leave her. . ." I looked up, hearing a females voice speaking. I saw a man and lady, coming towards me while huddled under an umbrella. The lady ran out from under the only thing that was keeping her dry and knelt in front of me. I kept my eyes on her as she placed her hand on my cheek, when she had an odd look on her face, she then placed her hand on my forehead. "You poor thing. . . You have a really bad fever." She looked over her shoulder at the man that was just standing there. "Honey! Get over here and carry her. We can't just leave her here all alone."

And that's the last thing I remembered before I was opening my eyes. I was laying in a bed, not knowing where I was. I looked over to my left when I heard something and saw the lady, wringing out a cloth that she had put in a bowl of water. I stared at her, wondering what was going on, but when I remembered, I bolted up right.

"Oh, you're awake. . . Now, don't push it. You still have a slit fever."

"How long have I been here?" I demanded from her, glaring at her. I know I was being rude, but I couldn't help it. She just stared at me.

"You've. . . You've been asleep for about a week." She told me. After those words left her mouth, I got up, ignoring the dizziness and made a break for it towards the door. I didn't make it that far because the next thing I knew, I was leaning against the door way, eyes closed and trying not to get sick. I whipped my head around when I felt her touch me, my eyes blazing. "Please, just get back to bed. . . You aren't in good shape."

"No, you don't understand. . . I _need_ to get back. . . They might think-" I started coughing.

When I was done, I refused to show her my hand, knowing that there was a little blood. It brought tears to my eyes knowing that I was getting really sick.

"Please, I can send my husband to go get whoever you think is worried, but you can _not_ leave this bed." She scowled me. I refused to listen to her. I didn't know how they would react if I told them that I want the Shinsengumi. I forced myself to walk, wanting to leave. I knew that Heisuke was probably in trouble. He was probably feeling so bad because he had lost me while he was supposed to watch me. They probably think I'm dead if they couldn't find me. When I reached the front door, I opened the door, but fell to my knees.

"I must. . . Make it. . . I _refuse_ to die." I hissed to myself as I could feel my tears. That's when someone picked me up. When I saw him, I could tell that it was the ladies husband.

"If you want to go so badly, then I will carry you. . . As long as you tell me where to go. Is that good enough?" I stared at him with wide eyes, but I ended up just nodding.

* * *

We were close and I kept my head raised, just in case I saw one of the guys, or even Chizuru. The lady had to come with, not trusting her husband alone with another girl. Neither of us protested against this. It had taken while to get this far and the sun shinning down on us, leaving us hot and sweaty. We reached the gate, but I couldn't hold in the cough any longer and I didn't have enough time to hide my face and cover my mouth at the same time, so I just hid my face in the mans back, clutching the fabric in my fists. I could hear the guard at the gate asking what we were doing there, but I couldn't answer.

When I finally stopped, I pulled back and stared at his back with wide eyes. I had covered his back with blood, but I wouldn't tell them, or else the lady would want me back at her house so she could take care of me. I looked at the guard, ignoring the blood.

"Please. It's me, Yuki. . ." I wondered which name I should use, then just went with mine. "I'm Yuki Kiryuu." But, I was surprised. Why had I used that name instead of my own?

"Yuki?" I moved my head to look around the guards and I felt better.

"Souji!" I exclaimed as I got off the mans back and raced over to hug Souji, forgetting about the blood. I pounced on him as soon as I was close enough. I was so happy, but I could tell that he was surprised because it took him a few seconds before he started hugging me back. "Souji. . ."

"Yuki. . . You need to go tell Heisuke that you are back. He blames himself for loosing you in that rain and he hasn't been acting like himself." He told me after he pulled away. I looked back over my shoulder to see that the couple had already gone. Then, I was off to find Heisuke.

* * *

 **Well, there's another chapter! I hoped you liked it! Again, please tell me who should Yuki end up with? Souji, Heisuke, Sano or Kazama?**

 **Please, choose quickly because I wanna know. And, I would also like to know if I should do a lemon chapter? It can be with any of the choices. . . Heck! I could do four different Lemon chapters for each of the choices.**

 **Please, tell me what you think I should do. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

When I finally found Heisuke locked in his room, I had already been greeted by the others, who were happy to learn that I was fine. I ignored them and when I reached Heisuke's room, I didn't even bother with knocking, I just opened the door and stomped on in there, ignoring his protests. He didn't know who had come and he was yelling at me to go out. He was buried under his blanket, not even looking out from under it. Finally, I grabbed the edge of it and yanked it.

He stared up at me with wide eyes, not expecting it to be me.

"Yu-. . . Yuki?" He asked, unsure of something. I was trying to act all strong and tough, but I know how bad at it I am. I look so stupid when I try to act stupid.

"Heisuke!" I yelled at him, but then I remembered what probably brought this on in the first place; Heisuke trying to kiss me. I couldn't stop remembering what had happened to me, thinking about how warm he was and how soft his lips were. I could feel the heat as I started blushing. That's when I dropped to my knees, my seriousness disappearing along with my strength. "Heisuke, I-" I wasn't able to finish because his lips were on mine without a second thought.

I was frozen, still not used to being kissed. When he first kissed me, that was my first kiss. When he pulled away, he saw my tears steaming down my face while my bottom lip was stuck out in a pout.

"Yuki. . . What's wrong? What did I do? Did I hurt you? Are you. . . Are you still mad at me for leaving you?" He asked so many questions as he placed his hand on my cheek, trying his best to stop them. I couldn't bring myself to speak, just to shake my head as I tried to let him know that it wasn't his fault. "Then. . . What's wrong?"

"I. . . I can't. . ." I hiccuped as I wiped my eyes, crying even harder. The others must have heard because the next thing I knew, I heard the door open while other voices could be heard.

I turned my head to look and my red and tear stained face was visible to them. I could tell that Sano knew, but no one else did. I could hear them yelling at Heisuke, asking him what he did to me, but all he could do was yell back. I watched as they all yelled, but I was still upset.

* * *

When they finally stopped yelling and had calmed me down, I was laying down. I was laying with my head on Sano, the only one I had let touch touch me. I was out cold as he stroked my short hair, some of which covered my sleeping face. Heisuke was laying down, along with Shinpachi and Souji. Chizuru was there, but she was leaning on the wall, sleeping.

"Wow. . . This version of Yuki is just as much of a handful as the original." Sano whispered, trying not to wake anyone up. He swept a lock of my hair out of my face, leaving it visible, my tear stained, red face and all. My hand, then, started gripping onto his pants. My eyes slowly opened as I sat up, rubbing my eye while I yawned. "Yuki. . . What's wrong? Were you having a nightmare?"

I just looked at him, then around the room of sleeping figures. Sano watched me, waiting for my answer. When my eyes landed on him, he was staring at me with widened eyes. I was smiling, knowing that he knew what was going on.

"Yuki. . . Is that you?"

"Yes, Sano. . . It's me, Yuki Kiryuu." I told him with a gentle voice, trying not to wake anyone up, knowing that if I did, then they would be asking all sorts of questions about what happened to me.

"But. . . Why?" I stared at him, not expecting him to ask me that, of all thing's. "Yuki. . . Why is she in your body?"

* * *

 **Hi! Well, thanks for reading and. . . I'm so sorry that it was so short!**

 **I might post another chapter, but we'll see. . .**

 **And, please! Tell me who you want Yuki to end up with! Souji, Kazama, Sano or Heisuke? Please tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

"But. . . Why?" I stared at him, not expecting him to ask me that, of all thing's. "Yuki. . . Why is she in your body?" I looked down at myself, realizing that I wasn't used to this. It felt weird in this body, my devil powers healing this body, the one that would get sick once again when I went back to sleep.

"Sano. . . She was dying. . . I couldn't just. . ." I whispered, not looking up at him. I looked over at the others in the room with my gray eyes, the only way to tell the two Yuki's apart.

Kiryuu had gray eyes while Sanada had blue. "I am scared of disappearing, but I am more scared for her. . . Sano, if she was left there, in the future, then she would have died, but while she's in this world, there is a high chance of her living, but only in this body." I got on my knees, crawling over to Souji's still body. When I sat next to him, not making a single sound, I placed my cold hand on his bare arm, causing him to straighten up, staring at me.

"Yuki!" He scolded me, not waking anyone up. I smiled at him, knowing that he was wake all along. I placed my index finger over my lips, telling him to be quiet as I stared at him.

"Souji. . . I know you heard what I was telling Sano. . . Please, make sure that she stays safe. . ." I told him. I could feel my body no longer weak. I knew that my time was almost time for me to go.

"Yuki. . . You should stay. . . She's dying anyways, so just leave her."

"Souji! You don't understand. . ." I glared at him, knowing how he had been acting with her, but now I knew that he would act coldly to her. Thinking about that, I punched him in the chest, but not hard, just enough to catch him off guard. "Hey. . . I doubt this version of me is so childish, so it should be fine." And, then, I looked back over my shoulder at Sano. "Tell everyone that I-"

I was unable to finish what I was saying before I passed out, falling to the side as my eyes closed.

* * *

When I woke up, I just stared up at the ceiling, still really tired. I could tell that the sun had risen, but something felt odd. I sat up, seeing that no one was in the room with me. I could have sworn that before I went to sleep, I had six people in there. I got up, walking out of the room, trying to figure out where everyone went. I walked outside, looking, but then I heard yelling. I walked faster, wanting to see what was going on, but by the time I got close enough, the door was being flung open and Souji was stomping out.

When he was out, he looked to his left, then his right, which is the same time he saw me. I smiled and started towards him, but he just glared at me, turned to his left and ran away. I stopped, wondering what I had done to make him mad. I heard the yelling, again, and slowly walked closer to the door. When I stood in front of it, everyone shut up when they saw me. I looked at them sadly, wondering what they didn't want me to hear, but that's also when I saw the looks on all of their faces.

"Yuki! Are you hungry?" Kondou asked me, but as he did so, Heisuke, Shinpachi and Sano got up and walked on past me without saying a word, or even looking at me. I looked down at the floor, at my bare feet, as I walked in and just sat away from everyone, having the feeling that I did something wrong. The rest of the day went on like that. Whenever I tried to talk to one of them, they would turn the other way and ignore me.

By the end of the day, the only ones that had spoke to me was Chizuru, Hijikata, Kondou, Saito and Shinpachi had spoke to me a little. I hadn't seen Souji, but Heisuke and Sano ignore me, totally. By night fall, I had given up on talking to them. I refused to eat dinner with them, knowing that if I did, then they wouldn't eat with everyone else, so I just ate in my room.

When I was done, I left my food tray and just went to hide outside.

' _They. . . Don't like me anymore. . . I might as well leave. . .'_ I thought as I sat on the soft grass, under a tree. I laid my head back against the rough bark, my hair getting caught on it, but I didn't care. I looked up at the stars, the moon nowhere to be seen, so it was easy. I could see the big dipper and lots of other constellations. I smiled, remembering how fun it was to go outside at my house and see all of these stars.

"Yuki! Yuki, where are you?!" I heard people yelling, but I ignored it. They had ignored me, so why should I come when I'm called? Besides. . . I don't even know what I did to make them hate me. As I ignored them, I slowly drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, again, I knew that I was still outside. After I had woken up a little more, I realized that it was still night time, but then I heard yelling. I knew those voices, too. The ones that I could hear calling me were Sano, Heisuke and Souji, the ones that refused to talk to me.

I smiled, happy that they were trying to find me, but once I called out their names, I started coughing, almost like I was going to cough up a lung or something. I covered my mouth, unable to stop. I could feel the little droplets of blood, but there was more, and more, until I coughed up a lot, turning the grass beneath me red. I stared at it, surprised that I coughed out that much blood. I now knew what Souji felt like. I looked up to see all three of the guys standing there, just staring at me. I forced a smile, ignoring the sudden pain all over my body. I was feeling really lightheaded, just waiting to pass out.

"Yuki. . . !" Heisuke yelled as he was the first one to grab onto me, kneeling in the patch of blood while the others just stared at it, unbelieving that it had just come out of me. Everything went dark after that. Heisuke picked me up, though, and looked at the others. "You guys! What should we do?!" Sano was the second to act while Souji just stood there, worried about me, but also wondering if he somehow got me sick.

"Heisuke, carry her to her room and I'll go get help." He said in a calm voice, trying his best to calm down Heisuke.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! How are you doing and what did you think of this chapter?**

 **I don't know how many more chapters I should make this have, but I _might_ make the next chapter about Yuki Kiryuu, so you can learn more about her and about how the guys were around her.**

 **Please, tell me who you think she should end up with! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

(Six Months Ago)

I was running on the wooden floor, loving the sound of my bare feet hitting the boards. I was grinning form ear to ear, my feet starting to sting.

"Yuki! Come back here!" I didn't stop, just kept running as the voice kept yelling at me. When I finally stopped, it was because I ran into someone. I knew who it was. I backed up a step and put the side of my left hand, flat, against my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Hijikata!" I told him, staring at him with a serious face, but trying not to laugh. I always ran into him and he always yelled at me for running in the first place.

"Why are you running?"

"Because, I told Saito that I was going to practice with him, I forgot and I'm on my way so I can practice with him." His arms were crossed over his chest, which was right in front of my face. I peeked around him, trying to see if I could see anyone. Instead, I looked back up at Hijikata after he sighed, loudly.

"Yuki. . . A girl like you shouldn't be learning how to use a sword. You should-"

"Hey! Don't scold me about what a girl can and can't do! Yeah, I am a girl, but Kondou okayed me learning in the dojo! So, I can practice with Saito if I so please!" I pushed with out of my way and went running again, ready to use a sword now. When I reached the bit of yard in the middle of Shinsengumi HQ, I saw Saito, sitting on the steps, waiting for me. When I was right by him, I looked at him sadly as I sat next to him, grabbing the bamboo sword between us. "Saito. . . I'm sorry for being late. . . The others wouldn't let me leave and-"

"You forgot." He said as he sipped from his cup of tea. I froze with wide eyes, then pouted and sadly looked at him again.

". . . Yeah. . . Sorry." I told him. After I said it for a second time, he set down the cup, grabbed the other bamboo sword and stood up, waiting for me, again. "But, I am telling the truth about being with the other guys." I stood up and insisted. I got in my position, but Saito wasn't in his. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything as he walked over to me, knelt on the grass next to me and started moving my legs and the rest of me.

"You were standing the wrong way." He told me as he stood back up and moved back to his spot. I blushed and glared, not at Saito, but at the ground. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. . . Just remembering something that made me mad, so don't be surprised I lash out." I warned him. That's when we started at it. We tried to hit each other and nether of us held back, well I think that he did. I lasted for awhile, but when he hit my sword just right, it hurt my hand and I dropped it. Saito took his chance and put the wooden sword to my throat. I smiled at him as I bent down to pick up the sword, but almost lost my balance when I heard clapping. I whipped my head around to see Souji sitting on the floor, watching as he clapped.

"Great job!" He yelled. I glared at him as I plopped down, hurting my butt as I did so.

"You are so lucky that I didn't have this in my hand when you started clapping!" I scolded as I pointed the stick at him. It still hurt to hold the sword in my hand, but I wasn't going to tell anyone. But I jumped a mile when Saito grabbed hold of my hand and ripped the sword out of my hand, looking at it as I winced. "Ouch. . ."

My hands were bruised and had blisters all over them. Saito poked one part of my hand which caused me to yank it away from him. I wouldn't have ever told him about my hand if he hadn't seen it for himself and he knew that.

"Wow, Hajime. . . You really work her to the bone, don't you?" Souji commented. I yanked my hand away from Saito after Souji said that.

"Shut it, Souji! I was the one who wanted to train with him!" I yelled. Souji always teases me and he knows it annoys me. I got up and marched over to him. "Why are you so mean to him?"

"I'm not mean to him. . . I'm just trying to be mean to you." He told me as he smirked. He knew what he was trying to do to me. But, what he is about to get is a beating. I glared at him, getting really annoyed. We were quiet for a few minuets as we watched Saito leave the grass, on his way to train some of the new recruits. Then, out of the blue, I knew that it was time to ask him.

"Souji?" I asked, still staring at the yard in front of me. I could feel his eyes on me as he waited, thinking that I was going to be mean to him. "What would you do if. . . I disappeared?" I sneaked a glance at him to see his reaction and he was staring at me, surprised, but then he started laughing.

"Well, I don't know. . . Why are you asking something so weird?" He laughed, but when I didn't, he stopped and just stared at me. "You are kidding me. . . Right?" I looked away, refusing to look at him any longer. I had to tell someone, but not the whole story, otherwise, they would forbid me to do it. Then, all of a sudden, Souji gripped my shoulders and forced me to look at him. My eyes widened as I stared at him. "Yuki, you can't disappear. Why would you want to leave anyone here?" He asked, but I just stared at him.

"Souji. . . You don't want me to disappear. . . Even if I'm saving someone else?"

"No. I don't want you to leave. And I know for sure that the others think the same thing." I looked away from him, hating the way he was saying talking to me, like I didn't care how everyone else felt. That fact alone made me so mad. I pushed away from him, glaring at him as I did so.

"You don't get it! I don't want to do it, but I have to!" I told him, tears coming to my eyes, threatening to fall. He stared at me, but then he looked away, getting up and leaving me.

"You don't _have_ to do anything that you don't want to do. . . And I don't understand why you are saying that you have to do this." He wouldn't look back at me as he walked away from me.

"Souji. . . You just don't get it. . ." I whispered, staring down at the floor as the tear drops started falling, landing onto the floor. ". . . You just don't understand. . ."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Well, what did you think of this chapter? You got an idea of what Yuki Kiryuu's life was like before Yuki Sanada took over her body. Doesn't it seem like there was something going on with her and the guys?**

 **Well, thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it because I lost track of how many times I redid it. . .**

 **Please, tell me who you wish Yuki to end up with! Thanks, again, for reading this!**


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I refused to move or open my eyes. My head was hurting again and so was my chest. When I did open my eyes, though, to see where I was, I saw that I was in a room, the darkness making it hard to see anything. I put my hand to my head, remembering the dream I just had. I knew that it wasn't me, but I also felt like it had really happened to me. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure this all out. I sat up, having enough of thinking on it, but when I did, the pain in my head, which I had forgotten about, got worse.

'Lay back down. . . That wasn't you. . . That was me. . .' A voice told me inside of my head. I obeyed, laying back down as I closed my eyes.

' _That was you? You liked Souji?_ ' I asked her, trusting her and knowing that she is Yuki Kiryuu, the girl that they think I am. It took her a little while to answer me, it was worrying me.

'That was me. . . And I cared for everyone. . . Maybe Hijikata. . . A little less. . .' She sounded breathless, like she had just finished running. I stared at the ceiling as if I was looking at her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

' _Hey, Yuki. . . What's wrong?_ ' I could hear her make a little noise and I closed my eyes. I was surprised when I was able to see her. She was sitting in the darkness, looking hurt, but I didn't see any blood, so I didn't understand.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I got closer, but she just showed me a fake smile, one that I have showed to people many times.

"Yuki. . . I'm dying. . . I am using the rest of my devil powers to heal you. . . So, you can live. . . But, I have to disappear. . . I knew this months ago, as you can. . . See. . ." She forced herself to tell me. I could tell that it was hard for her to talk, so I didn't ask anything else. I knew I couldn't save her, but there was one thing I could do.

"Yuki. . . Send me back." She stared up at me, surprise plain on her paling face. "Send me back to my world. If you do that, then you should be able to take over your body again and you will live. . . Right?" She looked away. That didn't make me feel better. "Come on! I will be fine as long as I go back! I'm happy that I got to see everyone, so please. . . Don't die because of me!" I told her, but she only shook her head. When she looked back up at me, I stared into her saddened blue eyes. When she placed her hand in front of me, I placed mine on hers. Our hands were the exact same. That's when I realized why the guys were so mad at me.

"You told them. . . You took over this body and told them that you were leaving, didn't you?" She showed me that fake smile, again, this time, tears appeared in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. . . I did not mean. . . For them to hate you. . . I just wanted to tell them goodbye. . . For the last time." That just made me mad. I wanted to hurt her, but I wasn't about to hurt someone who was already hurt. I noticed she was smiling, but this time, it was real, like she thought something was funny. "I'm sorry. . . But, that's where we're the same. . . We have the same bodies, but. . . We still have some of the same. . . Traits." I smiled as I looked away, but then I noticed her legs and started flipping out.

"Hey! Your legs! They are. . . Disappearing. . ." I whispered, realizing what was going on. "You're really going. . . You're really leaving everyone behind. . . Souji, Heisuke, Sano, Shinpachi, Saito and _everyone_. . ." I stared at her, wondering how she could do this. She didn't even look scared. I would never have been able to do it., I would have too scared.

"I am. I am terrified and I don't want to, but I have to. . . I-"

"Shut up! That's not true. You don't have to do anything, even if you are scared." I scolded her, causing her to gasp as she looked at me. But, then she smiled, looking away from me.

"Now. . . You sound like Souji."

"I know I do. . . And that is why I am saying this. You never have to do anything." I noticed that all of her legs were gone, her waist was the next thing as her hands begin to disappear. "You are such a _Baka_! You need to be selfish! If you are really like me, then you need to be selfish. Admit that you are scared, that you do _not_ want to do this! Say it!" I yelled at her, remembering all the times I did thing's for others, not caring what would happen to me. I saw her tears falling, turning little spots on her clothes wet.

"I'm. . . I'm scared. . . I don't want to die. . . I don't want to leave. . ." She cried, causing me to feel the sting of tears. I hated this. I was going to be the last thing she would see. She was almost gone, barely any of her left. "Yuki. . . I-" She whispered a few words to me, her lips moving slowly as she disappeared, nothing left of her except for the tear stains on me. I felt as if I had just lost a friend, someone who I loved. I felt like I had just lost a part of me, of who I am.

* * *

I was buried under my blanket, not wanting to come out. It wasn't because of the headache or anything hurting. No, it was because I hated it when people saw me crying. I could tell that it was morning because the birds weren't quiet in the least bit. It annoyed me, but I didn't throw the blanket back until I knew that the tear stains were gone, when my eyes were no longer red. Even then, I just sat there, staring at the door as I couldn't stop thinking about Yuki Kiryuu. I was zoned out so much, that I didn't even realize that someone had opened the door until I was being hugged, someone wrapping their strong arms around my little body.

"Yuki. . . You're awake!" Heisuke yelled into my ear, confusing me. He was acting as if he hadn't seen me in forever, like years.

"Heisuke. . ." I whispered as I hugged him back, liking the feel of his warmth. I buried my face in the nape of his neck, tears starting up again. He was hugging me for one reason while I was hugging him for another. When he pulled away, he stared at my tear stained face, confused.

"Yuki. . . Why are you crying? If you're hurting, then I can go get Chizuru."

"No. . . I'm fine. I just. . . Had a bad dream." I told him, He helped me up, not trusting me when I told him that I was fine. When I saw Souji, I remembered the memory that Kiryuu had showed me. How he was the one that was so mean to her, teased her and everything, but he was the one that had found out about Yuki disappearing first. Heisuke and everyone wouldn't shut up. It turns out that we were just in time for breakfast. The loud ones were Heisuke, Sano and Shinpachi, making me laugh as they tried to. I was sitting between Souji and Saito this morning, the memory running through my mind a thousand times.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard Souji whisper. I glanced up at him, surprised that he had spoken to me.

"I'll. . . Tell you later." I told him, silencing him for the mean time. It annoyed me, so I looked over at Saito, who I hadn't talked to in awhile. "Hey, Saito. . . Can we practice with swords after breakfast?" That made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at me, wondering not only why I would ask that, but also what Saito would say. He didn't act any different, but kept chewing the bite in his mouth.

"Sure, but. . . Are you sure that you'll be fine? I thought you didn't know how to." He said. I smiled.

"I'll be fine. . . And I feel like I can do good."

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 12! I didn't think I have made that many, wow!**

 **Well, what did you think? Do you really think Yuki Kiryuu is gone? Again, tell me who you think Yuki should end up with. Bye!**


End file.
